His Stars Shine The Brightest
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Norway pays Iceland a visit from time to time. Every time he visits, he notices how bright the stars seem to shine at nice compared to the other Nordics. So now, Norway gives it thought and comes up with a question. One Shot!


**Disclaimer and Stuff: I DO NOT own nor create Axis Powers: Hetalia. I wish I did though =.= I write this on all my Fan Fiction because my last one was deleted when i didn't -_-**

**Contents: NorIce, soft yaoi, words, fluff, and bad dialoig/grammar :3**

**This is my first time writing Romance without the smut o.o I hope its good. Also, Sorry for the OOC-ness if any... And sorry for the possible typos!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>His Stars Shine The Brightest<strong>

_Swish... Crash... Swish... Crash..._

It was a warm late summer night and Iceland was sitting on a large rock surround by the water of the ocean's coast line. The air had a hint of salt in its smell with the aroma of trees. It was peaceful to the Icelandic country.

_Swish... Crash... Swish..._

Mr. Puffin looked towards the land behind Iceland then at the country himself. With one final stare he flew off towards the house leaving Iceland alone. Or so he thought he was alone. Sounds of shoes clicked against the rock, caused the younger country to turn around and look up at the walking figure. The person stopped next to Iceland and sat down, extending his legs which were a little longer than the silver-haired male.

"...Hello Norway."

"Hello, little brother." Said nation responded with his emotions masked.

"What can I owe to your visit?"

The silver haired male remained quiet and shrugged. Iceland sighed and looked at the water.

_Swish... Crash..._

"You grew up so fast..." Norway whispered.

Iceland lifted his head and looked at his brother, "Did you say something?"

"...No."

The younger male looked at the older a few seconds more then looked at the water again. Norway tilted his head up and gazed at the stars. Denmark once told him that when he visited Iceland, there were no stars at all. But the Norwegian country found that hard to believe since every time he paid a visit, Iceland had the brightest stars he has ever seen. With that in mind, Norway turned and glared at Iceland. The other felt his glare and turned to him, a nervous smile glued to his face and his head tilted down so his hair covered the upper half of his head.

"I-Is something wrong, Nor?"

"Call me Onii-san."

"No..."

"Please?" Norway's voice accidentally let out a hint of emotion, causing it to crack slightly. At this, Iceland's smile went from nervous to playful.

"Nope."

"Okay then..." Norway turned his head back to the sky and gritted his teeth slightly. He loved it when Iceland called him Onii-San, but why wouldn't Iceland say it to him. With a sigh, the country look at the stars and the rising moon and noticed how bright the sky seemed. It was... Beautiful.

"Hey Nor, you seem a little engrossed. Are you deep in thought?" Iceland's voice spoke in curiosity.

Named country quickly jerked his head and looked at the person who's voice belonged to. "N-No, I was just... A-Admiring..."

At those words, the Icelandic country blushed at the thought of his brother admiring a part of him. '_But maybe Norway didn't think of it like that, maybe he just thought of it as a sky.'_ Iceland thought. He sighed then hugged his knees.

"Ice?"

"Yeah, Nor?"

"Come closer."

"_H-Hvað_?" Iceland questioned using his native language.

"Please, come closer to your onii-san..."

Iceland shook his head, allowing his hair to swish side to side; he tilted his head down so his hair was covering his upper face and so he was staring at the rock. With a barely noticeable smile, Norway scooted closer and placed his hand over his brother's.

The Norwegian country leaned closer to his brother's ear and whispered, "Ice, can I see something?"

Named country blushed and mumbled, "D-Depends what is it..."

"Can I see your eyes?"

"...M-My eyes?"

"Yes... Can I see them? Whenever we're alone, you always have your head tilted down." Norway moved his head back and began to admire Iceland's features in the moonlight. In this type of light, his hair glowed a brighter silver, as well as his skin looked a creamy pale. Iceland's glow seemed to remind Norway of an angel. But that was a weird comparison for him to even think of.

"Why would you want to see my eyes?" The pale boy questioned.

"Please, Iceland. No one has ever made me say please so much..."

"Okay. But I will not call you Onii-Chan."

"You just did," Norway whispered, almost inaudible.

"Did you just say something?"

"No. Now may I see your eyes?" The bored-toned voice was back.

Iceland hesitated, sighed, then lifted his head. He pushed some of his locks of hair away and revealed his eyes. At the site, Norway's eyes widen slightly and he smiled a full smile. Iceland's eyes were a bright blue; they were alive with feelings of love and joy, and it was clearly noticeable.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Iceland..." Norway said calmly. Iceland quickly tilted his head back down and blushed. He shook his head, denying what his older brother just told him. The older placed two fingers under the younger's chin and lifted his head up so he can see his eyes again. Norway still had a smile on his face and now his own eyes reflected Iceland's.

"Don't deny it. I think their beautiful. You're beautiful."

"Beautiful is for girls..." Iceland mumbled, blushing more.

"Handsome. Happy?" Norway said before giving Iceland's lips a quick peck.

"...Very happy." Iceland said after the peck.

"I love you, Iceland." Norway said. Not so much with feelings of romantic love, but with feelings of admiration and brotherly love.

"I love you too... Onii-Chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <em>Hvað<em> means _What_ in Icelandic.**

**Sorry if it seems girlish! I did it based on a line from a song... Also, I love the moonlight, so it inspires me a lot. Anyway! If it seems rushed, it's not. I'm still an "Author In Training". Please review!**

**Also, check out my other fan fiction: Nationwide Tournament. Ha, I just advertised on my own fan fiction (:**


End file.
